drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Roan
Akira Roan Name: Akira Roan Age: n/a Origin: Andor Physical description: she is 5'9" and weighs 170lbs. She had fierce gray eyes and shoulder length blond hair. She is well build from working her swords since she went to the tower at 14. She dressed like a boy, and has Saldeaen and Shienarian blood. She is very agile and is quick to learn new things by watching others first. History: Akira had a happy childhood although her father had a rough sense of humor, he would take his children out hunting when they were old enough. He would take them out and then leave them to find their own way home. All of the kids were well trained in hunting and riding, their father made sure of it. Their mother taught the girls how to be ladies and the boys how to act and show the right etiquette when with their elders. At the age of 14 Akira went to the tower to see if she could channel. She was almost pushed out the door by her mother; being the fifth child of nine she was the oldest girl. Once she reached the tower aster several weeks if travel. She as tested by an accepted and told that she did not have the spark or be able to learn. As she was leaving the tower she went out the wrong direction and ended up at the practice yard for the warders. Long hours of training and working hard allowed Akira to move smoothly though the ranks of the warders. It took her years to master both of her swords; only on a few occasions did she take a small brake from training. Training on the warder's yard, she became a master and grandmaster in her own right. Yet during that time, she was only ever able to get close to a few and while some held true, some abused her trust, causing her to cut herself from others all the more. After a long mission for the tower she came back to find the one she thought loved her had left, the details around his departure were clouded in fog that she could not get though. It was soon after that Akira left the warders for the last time, too much was hidden from her that shouldn't have been. It was several years later that Akira found herself in a strange situation, after a long hard fight she had collapsed on a road from exhaustion only to come awake in a room she did not know. Soon she met her rescuer and he told he what had happened. He had picked her up off the road and took her home spending a few months nursing her back to health until she was strong enough to move on her own. By this time both of them were both in love and soon after their daughter was born. Although Akira had her secrets Darlan still loved her and gave her the things she needed in order to keep in balance. Akira had 15 years of peace and love deep in the woods with Darlan and daughter, once Kalush found out that her mother was a warrior they started to train together each day. She took time in the mornings to train with her swords and to keep in shape; it was enough for her to do that daily. Half a year had passed before every thing went wrong, most times she did not go in to the village because she did not want to chance any one recognizing her. Kalush had talked her in to going this one time and it ended up being the only time she would regret going. Several men recognized her or more what she had been, after telling her daughter to run home she had waited to see what they could want. Uneasy since she did not have her swords with her or any other weapon, but she was who she was and could defend herself even with out weapons. The first man to approach her gave her little choice in talking to him; the others crowded around and blocked her from leaving. The words that were spoken quietly but Akira wanted to kill the man for threatening her daughter, growling she followed them to the man who wanted to talk to her. With a long talk to an older man, Akira agreed to train the guards that were in his employ, there was some thing about their lack of skill that bothered her. This way she would be able to train and help some one at the same time. Writing a letter to her love and daughter to explain she waited for a reply and for them to come join her. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios